List of Harry Potter fan websites
The Harry Potter fandom has spawned a great many websites, some official and some fan-created. It is impossible to list all, but below is a partial list of some of the more well-known. Official sites *Warner Bros. *DVD Website *Scholastic *Bloomsbury *J.K. Rowling Official Site *Harry Potter: The Exhibition: Harry Potter fans will finally have a chance to get a first-hand look inside the famous wizard’s magical world. *Harry Potter @ EA games: Official site for the video game adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Fansites News, etc. *MuggleNet: News, forums, editorials, fanfiction, a podcast, and more *The Leaky Cauldron: News, forums, exclusive interviews with the cast, a podcast, and more! *Snitchseeker: News, rumours, fanfiction, and fan art *Accio Hagrid: News, Rumours, Forums, Fanfiction, Photos, Magazine *Magical-Menagerie: News, photos, graphics, information and more *Harry Potter's Page: News, forums, photo galleries and more... *Wizard News: Harry Potter News - Beyond Hogwarts *The Daily Snitcher: Daily news, updates on Harry Potter related, and more *HPANA: The Harry Potter Automatic News Aggregator *Veritaserum: News, forums, and more. *HarryPotterUpdate: Harry Potter news/journal site. *Harry Potter for Seekers: Seeking for the spiritual symbolism and meaning in the Harry Potter series. *S.P.E.W.: HPANA's Speaking Potter Every Week site. *Harry Potter Fan Zone: A J.K. Rowling 'Fan Site Award' winner with news, information, pictures, videos, editorials, exclusive interviews, set reports and much more. *Godric's Hollow: Publishes news on the Harry Potter movies and books. *Harry Potter Collection . Forums full of info/ read the books free/ house points competition and more, we are looking for long term members staff positions available *Goofy Gryffindor: A small fan-made website for Harry Potter autograph llcting and general Harry Potter collectables. *Potterforums A fan forums site for the books and films in the Harry Potter series. *Quaffle Seekers: Get the latest Potter news, videos, pictures, info, and much more *http://www.wix.com/Harry_Potter_fans/The_Three_Broomsticks : Games, Q+A, quotes and more! Other Wikia's *http://www.harrypotterfanfiction.wikia.com :All the fan fictions that were here before they changed the blog policy. Podcasts *PotterCast: Hosted by The Leaky Cauldron *MuggleCast: Hosted by Mugglenet *Hogwarts Radio: Hosted by HPANA *The Secrets Of Harry Potter: hosted by Star Quest Production Network Encyclopedias *Accio Quote!: Archive of J. K. Rowling quotes/interviews *Harry Potter Lexicon: Widely considered to be one of the most complete sources of Harry Potter information available *The Harry Potter Companion: Chapter-by-chapter insight and commentary into the books *Wikipedia's Harry Potter Portal 'RPGs' *Hogwarts Reborn A Harry Potter RPG where you can play out your life as a student, death eater, staff member, ministry member, or even order member. With so many options, you can be a werewold or even a Veela! The choice if yours in Hogwarts Reborn *The Hogwarts Experience: This is an RPG set 40 years after the epilogue. Start as a first year and live out your time at Hogwarts where you can attend classes and make new friends. Also looking for staff members. please contact administrator if interested in a teacher position. *Deckleswood School - Institute of Practical Magic: Deckleswood is a Harry Potter based role play website that focuses on a wizarding school located in British Columbia, Canada. It is a awesome website and I recommend you check it out.- Posted by Sasha Stardust *Hogwarts life: A Harry Potter Role Playing site for anyone in the world. *Hogwarts New Zealand: A Harry Potter Role Playing site set in New Zealand. *Mudblood: A Harry Potter Roleplaying Forum is set a hundred years more or less after the epilogue of Deathly Hallows. New members start off as First Years and make their way up and out of Hogwarts into full Wizardry. The rules and the system is simple and easy to follow, all you'll have to think about is actually RPing. So have fun! *A Harry Potter Role-playing forum set in Australia's answer to Hogwarts. Now accepting magical university students, teachers and towns people! Active since August 2006! -- updated July 6th 2010.*Hogwarts: The Awakening *Harry Potter: Obscurus: A new RPG play by post forum. Register to play cannon and original characters. *Enter Hogwarts: A present day RPG, about a decade after the events of the Harry Potter series. Register to create and develop a character of your own that attends Hogwarts. *Nightly Dawn * Amanecer Nocturno *: A Multifandom RPG. Players can add a character and be sorted into a house. There's a mainplot and there are contests and events that can win you awards. *HPRP: An award-winning wetpaint wiki, that is the #1 Harry Potter wetpaint wiki, and the 19th most popular site, out of over 1,000,000. *Foocow HPRPG: A forum based roleplaying site where you can create original characters and audition to play book characters. The site has been around for over ten years in different incarnations, including echelon and invisionfree forums. *Hogwart's Magic: V1: A Hogwarts RPG. Set fifty years ahead of the death of Voldemort. *Castle Whitefang School of Witchcraft and Wizardry A RPG wizarding school based on the world of Harry Potter. Including a unique chatroom, magic levels, Hogsmeade and more. Live trivia and RP events held regularly. *Lavaltrie: A Non-canon Wizarding RP Community: A Non-canon wizarding roleplay community with lots of features and active daily. *Hogwarts: The Next Chapter: A Harry Potter based forum set in the year 2047. *Hary Potter Haven: Harry Potter forum-based RPG *Lumos Alliance : A Harry Potter RPG focused on Hogwarts with several interactive features and a story plot that extends past the walls of the school, into a dark time for the Wizarding World *HP RPG: Forum based roleplay site that focuses on original, unique characters and storylines outside of the trio. *Magikal World: A forum based RPG, winner of many awards over the last three years. *Potter RP: Forum-based HP Roleplay site where one can be anything he/she wants to be, from a student to Auror or even Minister for Magic. *Riddled in Darkness: Formerly known as 'Hogwarts by Night', this RPG takes place in White Wolf's Old and New world of Darkness mixed with the Harry Potter World adding depht to plots and creations. *Harry Potter Fan *Hogwarts NEXT: A Harry Potter future Roleplay site where you can choose what happens to the Wizarding Community. *Hogwarts Live: An interactive RPG *Virtual Hogwarts: A forum based RPG boasting a working quidditch and dueling system that has been around since February 2003. *Hogwarts Online: The virtual remake of the Hogwarts that is found in the Harry Potter book series. *Planet Harry Potter Guild A forum-based Harry Potter RPG. The site approaches the world with a light and enjoyable mood. In addition, there are events of various themes once in a while as well as secret roleplaying rooms to uncover. *A Phoenix Lament: A Phoenix Lament, a new and immersive Harry Potter RPG. *Magical Hogwarts; An in-depth and advanced RPG site based around the three schools featured in the Harry Potter universe. A fun community for those new to roleplaying. *Unified Hogwarts; An immersive RPG dedicated towards adding life to JK Rowling's realm. *Return of the Dark Ages: A virtual RPG. Its main plot centers around a good vs. evil fight thirty years after Voldemort has been killed. The players can be students, teachers, Ministry officials, etc. Interhouse Tournaments are held, as well as a Minister for Magic voting simulation and a staff-student Quidditch game. *Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry: A Forum-based RPG that takes place present day in Hogwarts and in the larger Wizarding World. *Hogwarts Realm; A small forum that also does RPGs too, with different things happening at different times. *myHogwarts; An active forum-based RPG with lessons, Quidditch and Wizard Chess. *Hogwarts Extreme An interactive Harry Potter role-playing game. *Harry Potter Boards: A message board website with RPGs, lessons, and house activities. *Hogwarts Remade: An advanced role-playing site that takes place thirty years after Voldemort and Harry's death. A new evil has arisen since that, and players can choose their side. *Dark Times RPG: Interactive Harry Potter RPG, that features an item and stat system. It also features trading and classes. *History of Magic: History of Magic is a Harry Potter RPG set in the Marauders Era. *Green's Academy: Green's is an open RP site that is loosely Harry Potter "based". *Harry Potter Romanian RPG: A Romanian active forum-based RPG set on the Harry Potter world. It features automatic sorting and many interesting activities. *Harry Potter Haven RPG: A forum-based RPG with regular classes and special events. *Avada Kedavra - The Roleplaying Community: One of Piczo's most active role play sites. Players can create a character at Madame Flore, play in the Trivia Corridor, chat with other students, bother Snape or Umbridge and read the Daily Prophet. *HarryPotter-RPG.net *Sylvestia Academy: The American equivalent of Hogwarts. Students ages 10-20 are accepted. There are plenty of paying jobs available for users. *Lodus Arcanum: A Harry Potter RP, set at Hogwarts, with a Time System in Development, a classes system, and a interactive year progression. *Online Hogwarts: Online Hogwarts explores the journey of Hogwarts students as they are educated at the school. Includes classes, dueling, Quidditch, and much more. *http://knightbus23.proboards.com: A Harry Potter discussion forum and RP site including canonical and non-canonical characters. *THE FIRST WAR: A Harry Potter RPG, set in the Marauders Era. *The Original Wizarding World: A place where the Wizarding World and the Muggle world can connect. This site is used for both role-play and getting to know Wizards and Witches in their own environment. *Galtvortskolen (the Hogwart school): A Norwagian RPG. Includes a summer camp and a Yule Ball event is held every year. *Whitacre Academy of Magic: A Harry Potter role-playing site. Whitacre is set in Wales to cope with the large amount of students now attending Hogwarts. *Hogwarts New Zealand: A RPG set after the epilogue of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows in an assumed reality where a new branch of Hogwarts has opened in New Zealand! *Godric's Hollow: A Harry Potter roleplay site with Secret Societies, Duels, etc. *http://hprpg.forummotion.com/forum.htm : A forum for people of all roleplaying abilities where magic is only a click away! *Wizard City: An RPG where Muggles make magic. *The Future of Hogwarts: A Great RPG Harry Potter Website where the trio's children run the wizarding world. Fanfiction and fanart *The Harry Potter Companion: Canon fan art for every chapter of the Harry Potter books *The Quidditch Pitch: A fan-fiction and fan-art site that features strories and artwork that are both canon and non-canon based and often include a multitude of genres and pairings *The Whomping Willow: A great fan site or same as Harry Potter online encyclopedia with Magical Name Maker, Quizzes, Forum page, Games and many more. *Harry Potter Fan Fiction.Com: A fan-fiction site with over fifty-nine thousand stories archived. *The Sugar Quill: Selective fan-fiction archive dedicated to the improvement of writing through fan fiction. Also includes discussion forums. *Fiction Alley: Fan-fiction, discussion, and fan-art archive *Portkey: A James/Lily, Harry/Hermione, Draco/Ginny, and Ron/Luna fansite. *MNFF: Mugglenet's fanfiction branch. *Fanfic Authors: Newer site devoted to longer novels, with some of the more prolific authors in the Harry Potter Fanfic genre. *Checkmated: A fan-fiction archive devoted to Ron/Hermione, with forums *Granger Enchanted: A fan-fiction archive featuring stories with Hermione Granger as the main character and a wide variety of pairings *Tealin's Harry Potter Headquarters: Fanart, essays, and more *AccioBrain: An archive of Harry Potter fan-art by Makani *ArtDungeon.net: An archive of Harry Potter fan-art by Marta *The Potterpuffs: An archive of Harry Potter fan-art (Powerpuff style) *I Want to Become a Wizard with Magic Powers: Fanfiction site with videos *Hogwarts Extreme: An RPG site *Godric's Hollow: Contains an extensive collection of fan art. *Harry Potter Fan Fiction: The official wikia for all fan fiction blog stories. International Fansites Brazil/Portugal *ScarPotter: An important fansite in Brazil. Contains news and updates on Harry Potter, including exclusive photos, videos and more. *Oclumencia: Brazilian fansite containing news, exclusive images and more. *Potterish: The most recognized fansite in Brazil. The site has received a JKRowling.com Award. It includes news, galleries, interviews and more. *Harry.com.br: One of the largest Harry Potter communities/forums in Brazil, created in 2003. *Ordem da Fenix Brasileira: Contains news and updates on Harry Potter, actors, photos, etc. *Lumus Maximum: Brazilian Harry Potter Forum site. Czech and Slovakia *Kouzelný svět Harryho Pottera: (Wonderful World of Harry Potter) - Czech fansite about Harry Potter. Denmark *Azkaban: Danish Harry Potter site with news, photo gallery, fan-art and many more. *Potterskolen: Danish Harry Potter "school" *Horcrux: Danish Harry Potter forum *Potterlexicon: Danish Harry Potter lexicon *Diagon-alley: Danish Harry Potter fan fiction site *HPKegle: Danish Harry Potter site with news, blog and sale *Harry Potter Wiki The Danish Harry Potter wiki France *UniversHarryPotter.com: French Harry Potter site featuring daily updates, photo galleries, fan-art and much more. *Harry Potter Forever: French Harry Potter site with news, photo gallery, fan-art, etc. *Poudlard.org *La Gazette du Sorcier: French Daily Prophet site with news from the Harry Potter universe. *Le Chicaneur *La Carte du Maraudeur : French Harry Potter '', with news, encyclopedia, and very much else... But nowaday, he is in building Germany *Harry Potter Xperts: German ''Harry Potter site with news, photo gallery, fan-art and many more. Italy *Portkey Italy: Italian Harry Potter site with news, photo galleries, fan-art and many more. *Gazette of the Prophet: Italian fansite featuring news/updates on the Harry Potter series. Japan *Pottermania.jp (★ポッターマニア): A Japanese Harry Potter fansite. It features Harry Potter daily news, dictionary, updated movie news, collectibles, events, photos, forums, and more. Middle East *Jadoogaran: A persian Harry Potter website. It contains lots of features like: RPG forum, news, gallery, discussion forums, downloads, articles, and many more. *Afsaneha: An iranian website for Harry Potter fans. Philippines *Hogwarts Philippines: The first Filipino Online Community dedicated to Harry Potter series, established in the year 2001. *The Daily Potter: Harry Potter fansite for Multiply.com members. Most of the members (more than fifteen thousand) are from the Philippines. Created in January, 2009. *Harry Potter PH: Philippines' Harry Potter Fansite, established in year 2008. *New Worlds Alliance: Founded in 2003 by seven local science fiction and fantasy fan groups including Pinoy Harry Potter/Hogwarts Philippines. Poland *Departament Tajemnic: One of the biggest Polish Harry Potter World-related sites. Features the latest HP news, books and movies info, cast biographies and interviews, articles, gallery, forum and more. Romania *Veritons Castle: Founded in 2006, is a romanian school of magical arts. Spain and Latinamerica *BlogHogwarts: The most recognized Harry Potter fansite in Spanish. News, Exclusives, Interviews, Fanfics, and more. *Harry Potter en Español: HP fansite in spanish. Contains some exclusive reports regarding the Harry Potter series. *Harry Latino: The most visited Spanish Harry Potter fansite, that possesses a net of related sites like HLRadio (a postcast), Potterfics (fanfics), etc. *Harry Potter LA: A Latin American Harry Potter fansite. *ElDiccionario.org: Widely considered to be one of the most complete sources of Harry Potter information available in Spanish. It forms a part of HarryLatino's net. *Merodeador Forums: A spanish fansite containing information on the books, the actors, movies, and more. *Expelliarmus!: Another Spanish Harry Potter website. Featuring Games, Entertainment, News and more. Sweden *Fefo: A swedish forum for just Harry Potter, but also things IRL. *SHPF: SHPF stands for Svenska Harry Potter Fans, which means The Swedish Harry Potter Fans. SHPF were original from the start just an ordinary blog, but in the last years it has grown ans is now one of Swedens largest Harry Potter News channel who reports only about the fandom in Sweden. Turkey *SihirBaşlasın: A turkish Harry Potter fansite, where can be found news, information and forum. *OlumYadigarları.Org: A forum with information and RPG parts. Uruguay *C.L.H.P.U.: (Circulo de Lectores Harry Potter Uruguay) - The website of the "Circle of Harry Potter Readers" is the first OFFICIAL "fanclub" in Uruguay. Iconic landmarks tours *Magical Tours *FindHogwarts *HP Fan Trips Other *The Daily Prophet: Harry Potter fansite featuring a chat and discussion pages. *The Portkey *Harry Central: Harry Potter fansite intended for kids. *The Boy Who Lived: A dedicated and detailed website about Harry Potter including information on all things in the wizarding world, the latest book and movies. *Avada Kedavra 95 *The Harry Potter Spot *Chamber of Chat: Live chat for Harry Potter fans *Immeritus: A Sirius Black fansite *Wizards.pro: A friendship network geared towards older fans featuring roleplaying, flash games, editorials, and a wikified encyclopedia *Potter Puppet pals: Flash movies about Harry Potter *Allharrypotter: Fansite featuring pictures, actor biographies, and more. *Harry Potter's World *Harry Potter's Universe: Harry Potter books in over twenty languages - Hardcover, Paperback, Audio CD, Movie DVD, Braille, Large Print *Harry Potter Computer Cheats: A site full of hints, cheats, and walkthroughs for the Harry Potter computer games by EA Games. *Castle Whitefang - An online Harry Potter Chat Network for Harry Potter fans with school years; jobs within the Ministry of Magic; unique magical level grading; member-only areas; magical spells and more. *Harry Potter Search Engine: A Harry Potter fan site search engine. *Beyond the wand: Fansite featuring news updates and information on all the Harry Potter actors. *In Memoriam of Barty Crouch Jr. A fan site dedicated to the character Bartemius Crouch Jr. from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. fr:Liste des sites Harry Potter Fanlistings A fanlisting is an online listing of fans of a subject that is created by an individual and open for fans from around the world to join. TheFanlistings.org is the original (but not only) web directory for fanlistings, dedicated to uniting fans across the globe. nann Category:Fandom Websites